Jurassic Park (TV series)
Jurassic Park (also known as Jurassic Park: The Television Series) is an American science fiction drama series developed by Styro Rider, based on the film and novel of the same name. The series documents the origin and rise of the bioengineering company InGen, and their eventual attempt to create a wildlife park of cloned dinosaurs. Series overview Based on the film and novel of the same name (as well as selected games of the franchise), Jurassic Park tells the story of David Banks (Matt Smith), an aspiring geneticist obsessed with the concept of de-extinction. With help from an Australian billionaire (Geoffrey Rush) and several other scientists, Banks forms the bioengineering company International Genetic Technologies, Inc. (known as InGen for short) and starts an immense project with the goal of cloning and raising dinosaurs. However, the rival genetic engineering company Biosyn takes notice of InGen's incredible work, and in an effort led primarily by ruthless geneticist Lewis Dodgson (Jon Barker), they attempt to create dinosaurs of their own through whatever means necessary. Season 1 The first season begins following geneticist David Banks in 2013, who, as a college student ten years earlier, assisted in the cloning of the Pyrenean ibex, the first extinct species to be resurrected by mankind. The clone died shortly after birth, and Banks was initially discouraged from attempting a similar project again. However, his attention is drawn to the Lazarus Project, which is an attempt by scientists in Australia to clone the gastric-brooding frog. He decides to put forth his services to the project, and with help in the form of funding from billionaire Keith Powell, he succeeds and clones a viable population of frogs. In the following months, Banks and his best friend and fellow geneticist Norman Atherton work on a number of similar projects, backed by Powell's funding, and eventually contact scientists such as Jessica Harding to care for the animals that they clone. Their discoveries do not go unnoticed, however: Lewis Dodgson of the Biosyn Corporation is aware of their progress. He specializes in a method of research that he calls "reverse engineering", which essentially involves taking a competitor's product and improving on it to make it your own. At one point, Dodgson employs a herpetoculturist and international smuggler to steal specimens of an extinct gecko that Banks has cloned and sell them for a profit. Season 2 Season 3 Cast and characters Main characters *Matt Smith as David Banks - a geneticist and the driving force behind InGen's work. As a college student, he assisted in cloning the Pyrenean ibex in 2003, and ten years later joined the Lazarus Project to bring back the gastric-brooding frog. Soon, he forms InGen with Keith Powell and devotes all his resources to de-extinction. *Geoffrey Rush as Keith Hammond Powell - an Australian billionaire who made his fortune distributing and selling fine wines. He initially helped to fund the Lazarus Project and was later convinced by Banks to fund further ventures in de-extinction. Powell eventually becomes the CEO of InGen. *Elizabeth Olsen as Jessica Harding - a field biologist and veterinarian who is hired by InGen. She is first approached by Banks during the reintroduction of a formerly extinct species to the wild, and is soon employed to help care for the animals bred by the company. *Jon Barker as Lewis Dodgson - an aggressive, ruthless geneticist of the Biosyn corporation. He specializes in reverse engineering, which involves stealing other people's research and modifying it in order to avoid prosecution. He takes notice of InGen's work and sends the two companies into a bitter rivalry. *Bill Hader as Norman Atherton - Banks' best friend and fellow geneticist. He accompanies Banks during the Lazarus Project and becomes a valuable geneticist at InGen. However, failing health and slightly awkward social life impedes his progress. *Jason Marsden as Jack Grant - a paleontologist who runs a commerical company that sells fossils. He is approached by InGen when they are looking for fossilized proteins in the American West. Grant successfully guides them through hazardous experiences with black market hunters and Biosyn associates, and eventually becomes InGen's paleontological consultant. *Allison Miller as Cheryl Logan - a paleontologist and Grant's fiancée. During the course of the series she becomes increasingly torn between the promises that InGen offers and those of other organizations. Recurring characters Themes and symbols Production Conception Development history Casting Filming Scientific accuracy Release Reception Category:JPTV Category:Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki